rapfandomcom-20200223-history
KYLE
Alias: K.i.D (Kyle is Determined) 'A.K.A: '''SuperDuperKyle Born May 18th 1993 Instagram: @scottythepalmtree KYLE is a boss. West Coast rapper from Ventura, California. Joined Youtube July 12, 2010 under his current moniker and has been putting out consistent music videos, and mix tapes since then. He ran track in high-school and sang in the Ventura High School show choir (Company) with Skinwalker vocalist/drummer Enoc Gutierrez. He also acted and starred in multiple plays while in high school. His most popular song to date is iSpy featuring Lil Yachty. Other popular songs by him include Babies (with Alessia Cara), PlayinWitMe (with Kehlani originally but has been picked up by rapper Logic and K-Pop star Jay Park) and Keep it Real. His full name is Kyle Thomas Harvey. He was born in Reseda Los Angeles. He has stated before that he had a speech impediment and was bullied for it. He started singing at the age of six and started recording after hearing 'Man On the Moon' by Kid Cudi, who was a major influence on KYLE and his music. He then started releasing under the names KiddKash and K.i.D which stands for 'Kyle is Determined'. He released ''Senior Year, Second Semester, FxL, Super Duper starting in 2010, and in 2013 released Beautiful Loser. Beautiful Loser contained songs such as 'This is A Hit' 'View From Hollywood' and 'Keep it Real' the latter of which went on to be his first video to have over a million views on Youtube. In October of 2015 KYLE released Smyle which was fairly different than Beautiful Loser. It had songs like 'All Alright' 'Really?Yeah!' and 'Don't Wanna Fall in Love' which showed his growth as an artist. He then began to release singles such as 'Want me Bad' 'Blame' and 'Doubt it' and although 'Doubt it' definitely caught some traction for the Ventura rapper, 'iSpy' was definitely the breakout hit for KYLE. The song was produced by Ayo, superduperbrick, and Lege Kale. In an interview for website Genius, Kyle spoke on the creation process behind the song:The official remix, which features American rapper Kodak Black, was released on June 9, 2017, with some slightly altered lyrics "to shout out Kodak and to talk about the original single". The song debuted at number 80 and rose to number 4 on the billboard hot 100. Two years later KYLE released the long awaited father album for the hit. In 2018 KYLE released 'Light of Mine' which had singles such as 'To the Moon' 'PlayinWitMe' and 'Ispy'. It debuted at number 29 on the billboard 200. The subject matter was significantly darker than his earlier carefree happy attitude. He spoke about his familial problems, depression, and frustration with life on songs like 'Ups and Downs' and 'Clouds'. But all the time he spoke on how he handles it and gave his fans a few happy bangers such as 'Games' 'Ikuyo' and 'Zoom'. He also gave songs on relationships such as 'Opendoors' 'It's Yours' and 'ShipTrip'. KYLE has been nominated for a VMA as an artist to watch. He was picked as one of the 2017 XXL Freshmen. He stated many different artists as inspirations. Nirvana, Drake, Chief Keef, Big Sean, Kid Cudi etc. Which bleeds into his music, which you notice the more you listen to his music. He has collaborated with Kehlani, Lil Yachty, G-Eazy, 2 Chainz, Chance the Rapper, Big Sean, Miguel, MadeinTYO, Yuna, Ty Dolla Sign, Khalid and many more. He went on Logic's 'Bobby Tarantino vs Everybody Tour' in 2018 as a supporting act alongside NF. KYLE headlined his first world tour in 2018 which he appropriately named 'The Lightspeed Tour'. He starred in the 2018 Netflix original movie 'The After Party' and in multiple commercials. He also had a cameo on G-Eazy's 'I mean It' music video as a fake director. His debut album was "Beautiful Loser" and he just released his sophomore album "Smyle".http://www.xxlmag.com/rap-music/the-break/2015/10/the-break-presents-kyle/ http://superduperkyle.com/ Category:Rappers Category:West Coast Rappers Category:New School